Tales of a Broken Society
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various oneshot/twoshot stories that are various pairings. This is an older collection and still ongoing. M/M pairing heavy. No graphic sex is posted within.
1. 1: Giving It All Up - GrimmjowIchigo

Title: Giving it All Up

Fandom: Bleach

Story: 1

Connected stories: None

Characters: Grimmjow, Ichigo

Word Count: 733

Requested by: Yoshitaka

Warnings: no real warnings

Reposted: July 24, 2017

AN: This is a repost of an older story. I have edited it. No, I haven't rewritten it. Just gave it a good hard editing that it needed. So enjoy!

For those on Fanfiction here: I used to post these in my story collection _Bits and Pieces of Bleach_ but I decided to just put them into their own story file.

Thank you for understanding.

* * *

It was kinda pathetic watching him stand there in the late summer rain, staring at a tombstone, his shinigami outfit sticking to him like a second skin. I can tell that he's been standing there for a while now, just staring.

It makes me worry about my berry and his health. I remember that he had told me about this day and that it was important to him in some way, but I don't really recall what was important about it. I blame that on the fact that he was on his stomach and I was more interested in his ass then his words at the time.

Walking up to him, I stand with him in front of the tombstone and notice his zanpacto is sitting on the ground. Reading the words on the stone in front of me, I make the connection about what is so important about this day. It was the anniversary of his mother dying so long ago.

He now remembered the soft words said in the dark of the night after they had spent their passion.

I move to stand behind him and pull him close, feeling him stiffen slightly.

"Hey, Ichi," I mummer in his ear, just barely heard over the sound of the pounding rain.

"Hey," he says in response, pulling his eyes away from the stone in front of him, turning them towards me. "What are you doing here?" I snort and shake my head at the obviously stupid question that came out of his mouth.

:I'm here for you, ain't I?" I ask, looking down at him, smiling softly, making him blink in surprise. It's not often that I smile, rather I smirk more often than not, and it's rather shocking that I'm smiling now to him. Bringing one hand up, I caress one wet cheek, watching the way the rain sticks to his hair and eye lashes, making me think of the jewels that I had seen when I was looking for something special for him.

"I suppose. But I thought you wouldn't be here. You had told me that you were going to be busy," he says, his voice laced with concern and wariness. He probably thought that I was going to up and leave him after getting laid.

Not today. Today, I was going to spend with him. I even had a gigai waiting for me.

I was planning on changing sides completely for him. It had been nearly 6 months since we started to screw around, date a bit and I was going to switch sides for him. I wanted to fight next to him. I wanted to spar with him without the worry of his friends coming around and attacking me just because they felt my spiritual pressure. I was rather sick and tired of it, so I was going to switch.

It didn't help that Aizen had gone completely nuts. Even Gin and Tosen were worried about the self proclaimed God and his mental state.

Smiling down at him, I quickly tell him to grab his zanpacto and then to grab onto me. After he does, I take us to his house where his body and my gigai sits, waiting for us. Looking up at me in question, I just tell him to get into his body as I get into mine. Urahara had created it for me, so I knew that it would be correct in every way. I still wasn't planning on getting laid tonight.

After finally convincing Ichigo that I had nothing bad planned, I took him out to a nice club after dinner. Later that night, I took him to the movies, then for a late night meal. After finally stumbling into the house, I told him what I was planning. I think that was the greatest shock, since he had been expecting this to be the last night that we would be together.

The rest of the night, I held him close to me as he sobbed, letting his pain, sadness and happiness out all at once. I smiled down at him and held him close, just running my hands through his hair as the rain continued to pound on the roof and windows. I purred softly even as the power cut out. I told him I loved him as he feel asleep with my name and his mothers on his lips.


	2. 3: Thoughts on a Doe - KiraHanataro

Title: Thoughts on a Doe

Fandom: Bleach

Story: 3

Connected stories: none that I can remember

Characters/Pairings: Kira/Hanataro

Word Count: 1211

Requested by: Anon

Warnings: nothing.

Reposted: July 24, 2017

AN: Nothing much to say right now.

* * *

He was so cute with those large doe eyes and shoulder length hair. Watching him run around to do the chores of so many others I can't help but smile at the bright shine of determination in those eyes.

Many people expected me to be heart broken over Gin-taichos betrayal, but I'm not.

Not really.

I feel the betrayal as a fukutaicho of Seireitei but beyond that, I feel like I can breath and grow stronger now. I don't tell every one else, but I never truly liked my taicho. I couldn't stand him and his creepy ass smile. Matsamoto may have liked him, but I don't. I've heard that he has a daddy complex and I have to agree with that observation.

But one good thing came out of him leaving. It means I can finally go after the one I wanted. Little Hanataro. He's tiny and the perfect fit for just about any one running around here. I've noticed that he hangs out with Shiba Ganju but isn't dating him. I've also noticed that several of the people eye him up with a less then innocent look in their eyes.

As I walk down the halls to the 3ed division office, I hear a soft squeak of surprise. I speed up my footsteps and turn the corner, seeing Ikkaku kneeling on the floor with Hana, picking up the cleaning supplies that he had dropped. My eye brow twitches in agitation as I watch the bald headed idiot try to work his charm on the oblivious boy.

"3rd seat, Ikkaku, what is it that brings you here?" I ask in my best fukutaicho voice, causing him to squeak softly.

"Kira-fukutaicho!" he yells out, standing straight and saluting me. I just raise an eyebrow, not that he could see under my hair, and wait for his answer. "Um...I was told by Zaraki-taicho to bring you some papers that need to be signed." I smirk at him and nod before waving my hand at him.

"Then, pray tell, why are you here?" I ask, continuing to smirk at him, causing him to shift in place, feeling decidedly nervous at the new me.

"Sorry, fukutaicho," he mumbles before taking one last look at the kneeling Hanataro, or to be more precise his ass before taking off. Sighing I shake my head and move to kneel down next to the smaller male to pick up the rags that were scattered around on the floor. He looks up and smiles shyly at me.

"Arigato, fukutaicho," he murmurs softly, a blush crossing over his cheeks. I smile softly at him and hand him the rags.

"Are you free later tonight?" I find myself asking him, causing him to blush brighter before looking down.

"Hai, I am," he says. I smile and stand up with him.

"Would you like to come out with me and a few others?" I ask him, thinking about the semi party that Ikkaku, Hisagi, Renji and Iba were throwing in the 11th division. I smirk as he looks up with wider eyes.

"Why would you want me there? I'm just a 5th seat of the 4th division," he says, surprise and shock lacing his voice. I feel shock for a moment before remembering that he went from 7th seat to 5th seat after Ichigo and his friends went back home. It had been discovered that Hanataro had done 3rd seat healing which had bumped him up to 5th since he couldn't do the same level of healing all the time.

"Because I think it'll be good for you to go out and have some fun. It's going to be quite a few of the 11th division, but I think they'll leave you alone as long as you stick around me and Kenpachi-taicho," I say to him, causing him to pale slightly.

"They won't tease me or make me feel out of place, will they?" he asks in a small fearful voice. I shake my head and smile at him.

"No, they won't. And if they do, you can tell me or one of the other guys and we'll take care of them for you," I say, smirking slightly at the soft blush that made another appearance on his face.

"Alright," he agrees after a moment of nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Great. I'll meet you by the 11th division main door at seven, alright?" I ask, looking at him. He nods and heads off towards his job for the time being, which turned out helping clean out Gins old room. They found several things that had several of the 4th division workers running for a bathroom before taking a nausea pill. But never did Hanataro have to do so. He just worked his way through the room, making sure that the others could keep doing their jobs properly.

I check on them often, taking the important scrolls away to go over and return to the libraries. I often see Hanataro talking with one of the lower seats who were trying to gain control of their stomachs. He usually sent them off to work somewhere else before getting a replacement for them.

After they were done, those who worked that job were let off for the rest of the day. Hanataro smiled at me as he left. I didn't see him for the rest of the day until we meet at the gate. He wasn't in his usual shinigami outfit, but rather in a simple pair of pants and a giant sweater that I can tell came from the human world. It looked good on him and I told him that.

The rest of the night was spent talking and having fun with him and the others. He showed that he had a wicked sense of humor and was quite able to take care of himself after a few drinks. He could hold his alcohol quite well as long as you didn't give him anything to strong. He stuck with a couple small bottles of sake for the night.

Ikkaku ended up sporting a red hand print after groping him while Yumi ended up in a huff after being turned down. There were others who tried, but were either turned away or beaten by the small male.

Later that night I walked him home. I discovered he had a small home near the 4th division. It was a small, one story, one bed, one bath house, but it was his. One day he would get a bigger home, but that would be when he found the right person to live with. I told him who ever landed him would be lucky. I got a sweet blush and an innocent smile in return for the comment. I preened slightly at that. It was more then other had gotten.

As I left him at his door he softly said that he wasn't above being courted by the right person, as long as they knew he was allergic to strawberries, but loved strawberry candles and disliked fancy places, preferring to go somewhere simple. With that, he turned and walked into his house, leaving me gob smacked at his words. He had just given me permission to court him.

And I wasn't going to pass it up.


	3. 4: Maybe - Ichigo, KenpachiYumichika

Title: Maybe

Fandom: Bleach

Story: 4

Connected stories: N/A

Characters/Pairings: Kenpachi/Yumichika, Ichigo

Word Count:

Requested by: Anon

Warnings: nothing

Reposted: July 24, 2017

AN: Such an insane amount of fluff.

* * *

It was odd to see those two together, even though they've been together for nearly a year now. It had been after Ikkaku had been caught cheating on Yumichika that Kenpachi had come in and saved the beauty obsessed fifth seat. It scared the others something fierce and made Yachiru go around squealing about having a step mommy who was so pretty.

Sitting here, I can't seem to wrap my mind around what a difference a year made. When I left, Yumi and Ikkaku were happily together and planning on getting a place together finally. Then I come back and Yumi wasn't speaking to the 3ed seat while he tries hard to get him to forgive him. Not to mention that it was Iba that Ikkaku cheated on Yumi with.

It was all a cluster fuck in my mind. And it was still odd to see Kenpachi and Yumi walk around with each other.

Though, I do have to say that they do look good together. Yumichika puts a look into Kenpachis eyes that that I never thought I would see. He made the bloodthirsty taicho happy. Contentment. It was nice to see, even if it did scare me silly.

I snicker to myself as I lean back and watch as Yumi plays with his small pink haired fukutaicho and step daughter. He's taken to his position as "mommy" like a duck to water. It's sweet and the happiness that he shows makes the beautiful man gorgeous, though I won't ever tell him that. He already has a big ego, I don't want to feed that ego any more then needed.

I look slightly over and see that Kenpachi is sitting under the porch roof and sipping at his sake that I had gotten him as a congratulations present when he found out his zanpactos name. It's such a different name then one that I was expecting, but I suppose it fits him in its own way. I found out from Yumi over a pot of tea when I was catching up with him that Kenpachis zanpactos name is Caden. I told him it meant Spirit of Battle in the Welsh language. He preened at that and told Kenpachi the moment we saw him.

Moving from my semi-reclined position, I sit up as I watch Yumichika start to show Yachiru some fighting moves that she will need to know when she finally goes to the academy next year. Yamamoto demands that all Shinigami have some semblance of an education in the basics so that they can do their jobs properly. I smile as Yumi smiles happily down at her after she got it down. Kenpachi yelled something out that was lost on the wind. I can only assume that it was something congratulatory since Yachiru and Yumi are smiling brightly.

I shake my head and shift slightly as I watch the happy family while I wait for my companion to arrive at our meeting point finally.

"Hey, Ichi! Come on! Taicho is waiting for us," I hear Renji call out behind me even as I feel his energy get closer to me. Turning away from the sight of Kenpachi smiling at Yachiru before stealing a kiss from Yumi, I turn to him and smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," I tell him before I stand up. Brushing off my hakama, I pick up Zangtesu and put him on my back, making sure he was sitting comfortable. Turning to Renji I smirk again and wave a hand. "Lead the way, ya pain."

"Who ya callin' a pain?" he growls at me, receiving another smirk from me.

"Who do ya think?" I ask, watching as he growls knowing we don't have time for a play spar. Shaking his head, he turns away, towards the direction of the 6th division.

"I'll get you for that later, berry," he says over his shoulder before bounding off. I pause for a moment, to look over my shoulder at the happy couple and their sweet child, adopted as she is, and can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. I want to have that, I realize. Shaking my head, I turn and head off after Renji, my hair moving in the wind that I created as I bounced and ran along the roof tops.

Maybe I could have what Kenpachi and Yumichika have found. Maybe, one day I will have that kind of love.


	4. 5: My Ichigo JushiroIchigo

Title: My Ichigo

Fandom: Bleach

Story: 5

Connected stories: N/A

Characters/Pairings: Jūshirō/Ichigo

Word Count: 811

Requested by: Anon

Warnings: Just some talk of sex

Reposted: July 24, 2017

AN: Nope, still nothing to say.

* * *

He looks so much like my former fukutaicho, but he's not him. I know this because he scowls most often then not unless it's just us in our room. Then he smiles softly, shyly, making me want him, which I usually just give into. He never complains. He just smiles up at me, mummers my name and spreads his legs wide for my body.

My Ichigo, my sweet love. So simple, so sweet, so gentle and the reason why my sickness in non-existent now. His father, who I found out was the one taicho who had left for love, had given the medication to him to give to Unohana-taicho to give to me and to experiment on how to make it here. I am now healthier then I had been in many centuries.

He's so sweetly considerate of me, always there when I call for him, even if it means leaving behind his paper work to Kira to willing pick up. I've talked to Kira about that fact and have been told to see his taicho happy and not scowl as much, he doesn't mind a bit of paper work. I smiled softly at that and promised not to call him so often during working hours. Kira told me not to bother and call when I want him.

So I do.

I know others say that Ichigo looks like Kaien and that he acts like him often, but I always smile and shake my head. I always tell them that Ichigo is so different then Kaien. My former fufutaicho had a cruel streak that no one knew about. That's why the hollow found it so easy to take over him. I don't think that my third seat even remembers what he used to do and say in private with the division workers.

But my strawberry isn't like that. Yes, he can be loud and what others call mean, but he's driving his division to be one of the best. He's also driving the other captains to shape up their divisions, including the fourth division. They still don't fight, but they do know how to take care of them selves and now, a fourth divisioner always goes with a shinigami if the hollow found is a strong one.

He's helped Seireitei become better and stronger in its power even if we are still fighting Aizen. I think we surprised him, accepting Ichigo the way we did, instead of shunning him and planning on destroying him. It's come out that anytime some one was killed, it didn't come from Yamamoto or the council, but rather from the 12th division captain when he needed research subjects. He's currently up for trial while Nemu is studying for her taichos test.

Ichigo also brought back Urahara and Yoruichi, which shocked us all that they willingly came back. Isshin will come back as soon as his daughters are able to live on their own, which should be in about four years or so. Until then, I have my Ichigo to myself. I'm just waiting for him right now.

He's taken to wearing the kimonos that I buy him. He says they make him think of me when he wears them. I rather like having my clans colors decorate his body. The greens, blacks and blues look good with his skin color and his slightly longer hair. He told me that he had gotten tired of being compared to Kaien due to his hair and his looks, so he grew it out so that it brushed his shoulders. The first time I saw him with the long hair was the first time I pounced him.

Looking up as the door to my office slid open, I smile as he enters, this time wearing a dark blue kimono with silver swirls on the bottom of it. I shiver as he smiles at me as he closes the door behind him. I love watching him walk, a gentle sway to his body and steps. I swallow my tongue as I watch him remove the kimono, the various pieces pooling around his feet. My eyes widen as I look over his body, taking in the intricate designs that decorated his body in black.

"I decided to show you what my mother taught me when I was old enough to understand," he mummers softly, smiling at me shyly. "I decided to go with the forever markings. This time, when you take me, it's a promise of forever." I nod and look him straight in the eye, getting the go ahead from him.

I made him scream so loud we had every taicho and fukutaicho come running to 'save' him. They ended up with an eyeful of him on his back with his legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I took him.

They won't ever come when he screams like that again.


	5. 8: Making Plans - ByakuyaHanataro

Title: Making Plans

Fandom: Bleach

Story: 8

Connected stories: #26 – Making Plans 2

Characters/Pairings: Byakuya/Hanataro

Word Count: 903

Requested by: Anon

Warnings: FLUFF. So much of it.

Reposted: July 30, 2017

AN: God, I really wrote very short pieces didn't I?

* * *

Staring at him from the bed that I lay upon, I can not help but wonder why he is the one who is taking care of me and not another. He seems so shy, tiny and rather weak. I do know that he had helped the ryoka. What I do not know is why he is helping me now.

Why is he not in the holding cells?

Why is he here taking care of me? I truly thought he would have been in the holding cells awaiting trial.

But I suppose that he is needed and has been cleared since the true traitor has been shown. I am still shocked that those who helped the substitute shinigami and his friends have gotten off.

I still watch as he gathers the last of the bandages, creams and gauze to replace the bandages that wrapped around most of my chest. I can't help but tense as he pulls out his zanpacto, but then I relax as he starts to speak softly, shyly to me.

"Kuchiki-taicho, my zanpacto can heal the cuts it makes, along with the original cuts," he explains, not really looking at me as he peels away the bandages and gauze from my wounds. I barely nod as I watch his careful movements. I continue to watch as he slides his zanpacto along the worse of the wounds, closing them up as the blade passes along them. I bleed very little during the procedure, the small male only wiping up the thin trails every so often.

Suddenly with a small flash, his zanpacto turns into what looks like a small scalpel. I stare at it as he sets it aside before turning my eyes onto him. He flinches slightly, blushing gently as he explains what happened.

"It's my bankai,: he mummers. "It cuts and heals until a gauge is filled. When that happens, it turns into that form and can expel energy in a damaging blast." Nodding, I turn my eyes back to the window, letting him finish up my bandages, most of the wounds still there. Including the cracked ribs that seem to have fun bugging me to death.

Wincing slightly as he pressed on them, I growled softly at him, causing him to flinch back before bringing softly glowing hands to the ribs and holding them over the area for a moment. I can feel the energy relieve the pain in my ribs. After a moment of enjoying the soft warmth that came from his hands, I register a soft humming coming from the 7th seat. Looking over at him, I realize that he us not humming, so much as singing softly under his breath.

I listen closer and figure out that it was an old lullaby that my own mother used to sing to me. I let the sound sooth me and relax under the touches that came with the healing energy. I continue to watch him, but with a softer look. I watch as the soft blush spreads across his cheeks when he notices me watching him. When he notices that, I notice that he doesn't stop singing the lullaby.

Smiling, I lay back against the pillows that he put against the head board and watch as he goes to patch up the spot on my thigh. I shiver slightly as I finally realize that his skin is softer then my sheets at home. How he does that, I do not know, but I wanted to find out.

Even as he started to pick up and throw away the used bandages, and put away the un-used bandages, I start to plan on how to get him into my bed, my house and my life. Smirking I settle into bed and speak for the first time since he had come into the room.

"When am I aloud to leave?" I ask, smirking slightly as he jumps in surprise and turns to me, a roll of gauze clenched in his hands.

"Um, depending on how your healing goes, possible tomorrow in time for the taicho's meeting," he says, blinking his large eyes at me, making me wonder what they will look like under me as I take him. Shifting, I shove those thoughts aside even as I nod.

"After the taichos meeting, would you be interested in accompanying me to dinner?" I ask, my voice less cold then what it usually was. I watch as his already large eyes grow larger in his surprise. He nods slowly as if hesitant in answer. "Good. Dress in a nice kimono. We will be going to a restaurant that I enjoy and they require kimonos."

I watch as he walks out in a slight daze, before turning my eyes to the window again, not even blinking when Unohana comes in to collect Hanataros zanpacto with a serene smile on her face.

"You have best not hurt him, Kuchiki-taicho, or I will put to use my knowledge of the body to hurt you," she says in her usual, calm, sweet voice before walking out. I flinch then. I suppose I will have to rework my plans on getting the little 7th seat slightly. But I will get him one way or the other. I think he might be a breeder to. We will be able to have children if he is; fill the Kuchiki mansion with laughter and light again.

The thought makes me smile.


	6. 9: Getting Back My Berry - ByakuyaIchigo

Title: Getting Back My Berry

Fandom: Bleach

Story: 9

Connected stories: #7 – Admitting It

Characters/Pairings: Byakuya/Ichigo

Word Count: 1244

Requested by: ROBERTA2002

Warnings: Not a lot of smut, just hints. MPreg

Reposted: July 30, 2017

AN: Yeah, my writing length really was sporadic at one time.

* * *

I was in a bad mood.

My lover had disappeared without a single word or note. I was told from Yamamoto that he had an emergency that he had to go take care of. That was three months ago. We have been together for 3 months before then and I was starting to get antsy. I wanted to move in with Ichigo and I was going to tell him the day that he disappeared.

Growling softly as I finish the days' paper work, I barely acknowledge Unohana as she comes in and stands in front of my desk with a slightly pensive look on her face. Looking up I sigh and look her in the eyes.

"Is there something you need to say to me Unohana-taicho?" I ask in my most polite voice, straining not to snarl softly. She sighs and nods before sitting down. She looks utterly exhausted, and I wouldn't doubt that she wasn't. Kusajishi-fukutaicho had gotten her hands on some energy pills and were terrorizing many of the shinigami running around, which resulted in the 4th division to be overrun with patients.

"I do. I know exactly why Kurosaki-san had left," she says, making me pin her with a look of ' _Tell me now'_. She sighed softly before continuing on with her explanation. "It has been discovered that Ichigo has the ability to have children. He's a high class breeder." She pauses, letting her words sink in. My eyes widen in surprise as my mind makes the connection between his disappearance and his last check up.

"Is he...? I ask, swallowing around the lump in my throat. She nods and I disappear with a barely heard "Arigato." I quickly arrive at Yamamotos office and knock upon the door.

"Come in, Kuchiki-san," is heard from inside. Walking in, I bow to Yamamoto-san and wait for his permission to speak. "I believe Unohana-san has told you why Kurosaki has left, correct?" he asks, looking at me with his piercing eyes. I nod and stand before him.

"I wish to go to the human world and confront him about why he left," I say, hoping that he will give me permission to do so. He smiles and nods before pulling out a scroll and hands it over to me.

"Give that to the keeper of transportation gate 7. It will take you to where Ichigo is staying right now. Seems that he has holed himself up in his families vacation cabin until the child is born," he says, before turning back to his paperwork. I hastily bow to him before heading towards the gate, Senabonzakura humming in pleasure at seeing Ichigo again.

Soon, I am walking through the gate and landing in the middle of a wooded area. Looking around, I notice that it's snowing lightly, covering the ground with soft white crystals. I raise an eyebrow at the foot prints that I can still see in the depths of the snow. Closing my eyes, I seek out my lover's power. Finding it quickly, I bound off towards him, determined to see him and to take him back home with me.

After 5 minutes, I was standing on a branch watching as Ichigo sat on a porch swing, bundled up in a blanket, and watchs the snow fall. I see that he is content, if a bit lonely, from what I could see on his face and in his eyes. It made me want to go down there and scoop him up into my arms and never let him go ever again.

I shift slightly as he looks down as his slightly protruding stomach and stroke lightly over. Unohana had stopped me and told me he was about five months pregnant and was really going to start to show. She was right, he was showing. It was a small round bump, easily hidden by the right clothes or jacket, but still there. It made me want to not only never let him go, but want to run my own hand over his belly, feeling the child that we had created grow. I pause before I do so, listening to the words that came from Ichigo as he spoke aloud.

"My little sakura blossom, what makes you fret today? Do you miss your daddy?" he asks softly, sadness lacing his voice. "I miss him to, little one. I miss his touches, his secretive smiles that only I can see now and I certainly miss him holding me late at night. I don't miss him disappearing before I get up, but I still miss him. _But_ I don't know how he will feel about you. What am I going to do, my little sakura blossom?"

I smile softly realizing that my actions had caused him pain and made him doubt my feelings for him. I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised. I am not used to feeling so much for a person. I have never really gotten close to my wife or Rukia and the few lovers I have had over the years are nothing more then release for me. Making my decision, I hope down from my branch and land in front of him, smirking as he looks up at me with surprised eyes, trying hard to cover himself with the blanket.

With gentle hands, I stop him as I lean over and steal his breath with a soft kiss, the first in 3 months. I still remembered his taste and I groaned softly as it exploded over my taste buds. I gently coax him into responding to the kiss as my hands smooth gently over his round stomach, finding that it was bigger then I had originally thought. I keep up the soft kiss until he whimpers and wraps his arms around my neck pulling me close.

"So, this is why you left?" I mummer softly when I pulled away from the kiss. He blushes softly and nods. "I was going to move in with you, koi, the day you left. But, I suppose I can forgive that since you didn't know how I would react to you being with child."

"Byakuya...who told you?" he asks gently, causing me to smile at him.

"Unohana-taicho told me. I suppose she felt that I should know why my lover left," I tell him as I tug him up and off the porch swing. "Now, I am going to take you to bed and make up for three months of not having you. In the morning, we will discuss plans for who will be honorary aunts, uncles and the god parents, not to mention honorary grandparents."

Smirking at his shocked, then happy look, I take him into the cabin, closing the door on the cold snow filled night. Getting him into the bed room was easy. Getting him out of his clothes and into bed was easier. Sliding balls deep into him with a groan of pleasure after three months of no sex was the easiest. Making him cum several time during the night was completely and utterly natural. Holding him close and rubbing his stomach as he feel asleep felt like coming home.

In the morning, I would take him again, pamper him, feed him, and then take him back home to Seirietei to start plans on the nursery that would be next to our room. I don't think I could pound my strawberry into the mattress with our child in the same room after all.


	7. 10: The Evil's of Sake (Bya, YumiIchi)

Title: The Evil's of Sake

Fandom: Bleach

Story: 10

Connected stories: N/A

Characters/Pairings: one time Byakuya/Ichigo, Yumichika/Ichigo

Word Count: 634

Requested by: ROBERTA2002

Warnings: Mpreg, giving birth in some way

Reposted: July 30, 2017

AN: Who would have thought that I wrote more drabbles than oneshots so long ago.

A word of warning: No I do not post smut on this site. Yes, I am on AO3 if you want to see the smutty ones.

* * *

The screams could be heard clear into 12th division. It was the sound of Ichigo trying to give birth to the newest Kuchiki heir. No one was quite sure how those two ended up in bed, but they think it had something to do with Renji, a locked room and a lot of sake. One night and 9 months later and Ichigo was threatening Byakuyas nuts.

" _You bastard! This ia all your fault!"_ is heard coming from the 4th division along with a large amount of spiritual pressure. Unohana just finished the seals to stop the energy from getting out and swamping Seireitei before turning to Ichigo.

"Now, Kurosaki-san, do your breathing exercises please. It won't be long now, she says softly, smiling at the male who trying to break Byakuyas hand. Still smiling, she moves to between Ichigos legs and lifts the sheet to find out how far along he was in the process of giving birth to the first of his twins.

"I suggest that you loosen your hand," Byakuya says calmly from next to Ichigo who in turns glares daggers at him. His voice was laced with pain and he could have sworn he heard a few of the bones in his hand grind together.

 _'_ _If looks could kill,'_ Hanataro thinks as he wipes at Ichigos forehead before shaking his head.

"This is _your fault_. I _told you_ I couldn't handle alcohol and still you had me drink," Ichigo snarls as another contraction hits. Byakuya winces as Ichigo once more squeezes his hand until the contraction passes by. "So, until my real boyfriend gets here, you get to deal with the pain."

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Yumichika comes running into the room, looking slightly ruffled and worried. Seeing his lover in pain, he runs over to the slightly prone Ichigo and shoves Byakuya aside, taking Ichigos hand and smoothing his hair back.

"Are you alright, my sweet love?" Yumichika asks him, worry shining in his dark eyes. Ichigo whimpers softly and shudders as a contraction starts up. He clings to Yumichikas hand, gripping it tightly as he breaths through the pain.

"Why didn't anyone tell me I could get pregnant from two different guys?" he finally pants out after the contraction finishes, his eyes looking up at his lover. Yumi smiles softly and continued to stroke his hair.

"We didn't know you were one of the few shinigami that were able to have children," he admits softly. Unohana suddenly tells Ichigo to push with the next contraction.

Four hours, several death threats aimed at Byakuya and a broken hand later, Ichigo was the proud mother of a boy and a girl, while Byakuya was the happy father of a son and Yumi had a little girl to spoil silly. Both fathers knew the importance of having their children with the mother, so all agreed to live on the Kuchiki estate, with Ichigo and Yumi having their own wing until Byakuya's son could travel on his own.

Byakuya still despised Ichigo, but respected him for giving birth to the children and coming out of it none the worse for it. Ichigo still snarled at Byakuya when the children weren't around and Yumichika started to teach the two children the finer points of looking good even as they fought.

And all this happened because of a certain crimson haired fukutaicho turned taicho and his desire for his taicho and best friend to get along. It wasn't his fault he forgot about the fact that the room he locked them in had the stuff that Ikkaku and Kenpachi used when they weren't able to get back to the Eleventh division. It also wasn't his fault that he had given them sake, instead of the water that he was supposed to give them.


	8. 11: A Moment of Relaxation - ShunJushiro

Title: A Moment of Relaxation

Fandom: Bleach

Story: 11

Connected stories: N/A

Characters: Shunsui/Jushiro

Word Count: 546

Requested by: Crammer

Warnings: nothing, some nudity but just fluff

Reposted: August 7, 2017

AN: I am going to say this once: On AO3 it's going to look like I'm double posting. I'm not. I'm REPLACING chapters as I go along. This means that until I get through all 80 of the chapters and repost them, things are going to look a little odd. I repost when I have 5 chapters edited.

Luckily, unlike with A Shifting of Life (Bleach) and Finding a Bit of Trust (Naruto), I'm not rewriting these chapters, just editing a few things.

So for now, enjoy and thank you for putting up with the construction zone.

* * *

The steam gently rolled around them, causing the specialized bathhouse to seem insolated from the rest of the world. It made them feel like it was just the two of them. The water gently lapped around their bodies as they took their time washing each other.

Jushiro smiled at his lover as Shunsui slowly washed through the long silver locks, his own hair damp from the recent washing. This was a tradition of sorts. When ever one went to the human world to deal with a high class hollow or some other errand, they would meet each other and spend time washing each other. Then they would head for dinner and spend time talking and relaxing with each other.

After that, they would go back to one home or the other and spend the night making love, or just having hard sex, depending on the time apart and how bad the errand or hollow was. It was always great, long and the next morning one or the other would be limping slightly, depending on how much they got sloshed.

But for now, it was just them in the bathhouse, relaxing together. It was a wonderful time together. Jushiro would wash Shunsui's hair for him, perched behind his larger lover on the side of the inground tub. He would slowly work the later through the dark honey colored hair, making sure to rub at the skull beneath the locks. After that, he would slide off and dunk his lover back into the water, making sure that the lather was completely washed out.

Shunsui would do the same for him, taking a bit more time due to the length of Jushiros hair. After making sure that all the suds were out of Jushiro's hair, Shunsui takes a soft cloth and starts to gently run it over his lover's body, washing him from head to toe. As he washed the silver haired man, he took the time to tease his lover a bit, knowing that Jushiro would end up doing the same thing to him.

Smirking at the soft moan that he got as he rubbed first one foot then the other, Shunsui decides that he wants to skip the dinner tonight. They haven't seen each other for a week and he wanted to have his lover a few times before curling up on a bed and sleep his two days off away with Jushiro.

"Ne, Ju-chan," Shunsui purrs smirking at his lover, "let's go home after we're done here." Jushiro looks at his larger lover and smiles softly up at him.

"Alright. I can make us dinner tonight then," he agrees after looking into his eyes. "I didn't particularly feel like going to the restaurant tonight anyways. Rukia and a few others were going to take Kurosaki-kun to dinner tonight to celebrate him becoming an official captain."

"Really? I didn't know that," Shunsui says, watching as Jushiro takes the cloth and start to wash him in return. Later that night, they would need another bath and he would need to keep his hands off his lover, but for now, in the steam covered bath house, it was just them, their thoughts and their bond that always brought them together. For now, there was just them and them alone.


	9. 13: Locking Them in a Closet - ShuuRen

Title: Locking Them In a Closet

Fandom: Bleach

Story: 13

Connected stories: #7 and #9

Characters: Renji/Shuuhi

Word Count: 1,471

Requested by: Anon

Warnings: No real warnings.

Reposted: August 7, 2017

AN: Not a lot to say.

* * *

Watching Renji run around like a Chihuahua on crack both amused and drove the very pregnant Ichigo up a wall.

Sipping his tea, he watched as the other male made sure that everything was set up according to Byakuya's instructions. The Woman's Society wanted to throw a baby shower damn it! And they wanted the best that can be done. Well, Ichigo nor Byakuya were going to argue and have been working to get it set up. Seeing as Ichigo was as pregnant as he was, he wasn't allowed to do much more then order Renji around and eye the cookies that he wanted to nibble.

After the two days that Ichigo and Byakuya had spent at the cabin, the two lovers had returned to Seireitei. Upon his return, Ichigo was given a full check up, as was the rule for all shinigami who were expecting. They quickly found out that he was about a day pregnant. It ended up with an escastic Byakuya and a shocked Ichigo who wouldn't let Byakuya near him for two weeks.

It took a begging Renji before Ichigo let him back into the bed. For that, he got a week off, feeling depressed about the fact that his taicho was able to land someone, but he was unable to land the one that he had been after for the last seventy years.

And the one that he wanted was Hisagi Shuuhei, his senpai and fellow fukutaicho.

Of course Ichigo never really noticed this. He didn't notice the looks that Renji tossed the scarred male when he wasn't looking. He didn't see the little hearts with Shuuhei's name in them on the note book that Renji wrote his blurbs in. And heaven forbid that he accidently heard Renji moan the mans name while jerking off as Ichigo passed by the door on the way to the kitchen for ice cream and pickles since not a single servant would come to help him, not even the night servants, since he had such a hard time getting out of bed due to his swollen belly.

Oh, yes, heaven forbid.

Snorting into his tea, Ichigo thinks to himself, ' _Yeah, right. I may be oblivious, but I'm not that oblivious.'_ Looking over at the male, he suddenly smirks and puts his tea down.

"Renji, come over here please," Ichigo says, causing Renji to drop the half of the banner that proclaimed "IT'S A BOY!" in big blue letters that he had been holding, causing Rukia to squawk about jerks with red hair. Nearly running to him, he looks worridly at Ichigo. "Help me up." Nodding, he kneels down, allowing Ichigo to use his shoulder to push himself into a standing positon. "Thanks."

Walking to the study that his fiance was holed up in, he knocks once before walking in. Looking up, he walks, well, waddles over to his lover and steps into the open arms, letting the other male place his hands on the mound that was his stomach.

"I think that we need to shove Renji into a closet," Ichigo says, smiling as Byakuya lays his head on his stomach, one of his own hands coming up to play with the long, dark hair.

"Oh? I wouldn't mind doing that," Byakuya replies, kissing Ichigos stomach before looking up at his lover with grey/black eyes.

"With Shuuhei-kun," Ichigo states, smirking at the shocked look on his face.

"Why him?" Byakuya asks, still stunned at the statement from his much smaller mate.

"I may have walked past his door one night when you were gone on my way to the kitchen because none of the servants wanted to come to our room and I may have heard him moan Shuuhei's name," Ichigo says, playing with the sleeve of his materniaty kimono.

"First of all, the servants didn't come help you?" Byakuya asks, glaring at one servant who was serving his tea.

"Just the night servants. The day ones always check up on me every ten minutes," Ichigo says, waving one hand. Byakuya nods to the servant who rushes as much as he could, sighing softly, happy that his job wasn't going to disappear suddenly.

"Now, about Renji moaning Shuuhei's name?" Byakuya says, tugging Ichigo into his lap. Ichigo sat down gingerly before curling close, nearly purring at the soothing touches of his lover.

"He was! I want to get them together. I think Shuuhei likes Renji to," Ichigo says, looking up at Byakuya who has a smug and mischievious look on his face. "Byakua? What are you thinking?"

"Do you think the hall closet will be big enough? The one near the stairs?" Byakuya asks his lover, who smiles brightly at him, causing the dark haired man to groan softly in lust.

"Yeah, I do," Ichigo says, smirking as he feels his lover harden. "Is the door locked?"

"If it's not, then I don't care," Byakuya responds, easily picking up Ichigo and taking him over to the small futon to ravish his lover again.

Several hours later, every one was there, including all of Ichigo's male friends. The present table was piled high with gifts, all wrapped in bright colored paper and the guests were all milling around talking with each other. Ichigo was sitting on a couch with Byakuya next to him and Yachiru laying her head on his stomach, giggling every so often. Ichigo was running his hands through her hair with a soft look, causing most of the singles running around to glare jealously at Byakuya for landing the delectable strawberry.

Suddenly Ichigo looks up and wiggles. He looks over at Renji and Shuuhei with puppy eyes, causing both to run over.

"Did you need something, Kurosaki-san?" Shuuhei asks while Renji kneels down next to him.

"I could use some help getting to the bathroom. I also need you two to stand outside the bathroom door," Ichigo says, standing up after setting Yachiru aside with a smile. Byakuya gets up and follows his lover as he waddle out the door, Shuuhei or Renji opening doors for Ichigo. Stopping for a moment, Ichigo opens the door to the closet that they had discussed earlier and looked over at Renji. "First though, can you get me the liquid hand soap on the top self?" Ichigo asked him.

Nodding, Renji went in while Shuuhei stood next to Ichigo, passing off the looming presence of Byakuya as the need for the older man to be near his lover as he stared at Renji's ass as Renji reached up for the soap. He barely made a sound as Byakuya shoved him into the closet and shut the door with a smirk as Ichigo giggled next to him.

Suddenly dropped into the dark, Renji squeaks and drops the soap before rushing to the door and trying to open it. He didn't make it as he heard a distinct 'snick' of the lock being done.

"What are you two doing?" he calls out, pounding on the door.

"I am tired of the moon eyes that you throw Shuuhei every time you see him, Renji. Either you fuck him or kill each other, but until then, the door remains locked," Ichigo called back before the two heard the tell tale sounds of their feet walking away. Renji was rather glad that it was so dark, because if Shuuhei saw his blush he would die of humiliation.

"Moon eyes, Abari-kun?" is purred from behind him, making him stiffen and suddenly turn around, pressing his body against the door. Suddenly a blinding light flashes in his eyes. Blinking a few times, he notices that Shuuhei had switched on a light that Ichigo had brought with him from the human world for the storage closet. Gulping slightly, he nerveously smiles at the dark and hungry look in his sempei's eyes.

"Well...you see...that is..." he stutters before gasping as Shuuhei pressed close and smirked down at him, their bodies touching in all the right places. Renji whimpered slightly and grabbed a hold of the slightly taller mans shirt, clinging to him.

"I see," he purrs before sweeping down and kissing the speechless red head senseless. After a moment of not responding, Renji does so, melting under the kiss and willingly returning it with a soft moan of delight. Shuuhei growsl in pleasure as his hands start to move over Renji's body, causing him to arch into the touches. After a few long minutes of making out, Renji's own hands having joined in the touching, the smaller male pulls away.

"We really should thank Ichigo and Kuichiki-taicho for locking us in the closet," he pants out, shivering in arousal at Shuuheis smiled that was filled with lust and what could be called love.

"Yes, we will have to," he says before going back to making Renji a mindless puddle of goo.


	10. 14: Relationship Dynamics - YumiIkkaku

Title: Relationship Dynamics

Fandom: Bleach

Story: 14

Connected stories: N/A

Characters: Yumichika/Ikkaku

Word Count: 813

Requested by: Don't Remember

Warnings: some smut

Reposted: August 7, 2017

AN: I loved playing with this idea and I still love this idea. Might one day revisit it.

* * *

It's funny how they think that Ikkaku holds the leash between the two of us. And I let them think that because the moment we're behind closed doors, he will become my obedient pet, waiting for my every command.

Hiding my smirk as Ikkaku stops and kisses me before continuing onto the training grounds to whip the new recruits into shape, I turn back to watching Yachiru. I cock an eyebrow at the knowing smirk that she quickly hides from everyone.

She and I have a deal with each other. She denies all knowledge of what goes on between me and Ikkaku and I buy her something. Usually a new coloring book or crayon set from the real world, but occasionally, I'll take her out to lunch and dessert or give her a big bag of candy and let her loose in the 12th division, after warning Nemu of course. Couldn't let such a beauty get hurt after all.

Going about my business for the rest of the day, I run home, knowing what I would find, that is if Ikkaku got off on time. Stepping in, I was correct and find him sitting on his knees, his head bowed and his hands behind his back. I smirk and purr softly as I close the door behind me.

"Good, boy," I say to him, my voice laced with promise. I watch as he shudders in anticipation, knowing that something special is going to happen tonight. Since tonight is his birthday, I was going to do something very special for him. "Get up, go to the bed room and strip."

I watch him as he bows, gets up and heads into the bed room. Taking a moment to shower and get ready, I dry off. Making sure that I was ready for the night, I head into the bedroom, utterly naked. Looking down at the bowed head, I smirk some more.

"Get up and get onto the bed," I command him, watching him do that. He lies onto his back, spread eagle; his hands above his head and his eyes watching my every move. I walk over and crawl onto the bed. Moving so that I can straddle his hips, I settle so that his rapidly hardening cock is nestled in the crack of my ass and rock, drawing a soft moan from both of us.

Leaning over, I kiss him deeply, the first kiss of the night. It quickly moves to touching, groping, a few spanks and harsh cries of pleasure. Soon we are on the edge and we need to do it now. Panting, I sit up and catch my breath as I stare down at him.

His body is covered in a sheen of sweat, from the top of his head to his toes. It was a beautiful site to me. Shifting slightly, I smirk down at him as I stroke his cock with my hand for a few moments, smoothing some warm oil over it. He didn't really notice the oil since I was stroking him. He did notice when I shifted so that I could place him at my entrance and slide down over him with a moan.

Opening my eyes I see that his eyes were wide open with wonder as he bucks up into me, hitting my sweet spot. It wasn't often that he got to take me, but he always enjoyed it. Hell, for that matter, so did I. I start to move up and down over him, making sure to angle just right to hit my sweet spot with every thrust. He kept pace with me, his hips moving up to meet my down motions. I gasp and moan as he starts to stroke my own hard cock, helping me to cum all over his hand and chest. He pushes up into me for a few times before filling me with his burning cum.

Collapsing onto his chest, we pant until we catch our breath. Sitting up again, I slide off him and then lay down next to him, curling close. He wraps around me, his big body creating a safe haven for me. He mummers that he loves me and will always protect me, words that he says every night before we go to bed.

"Hey, Yumi?" he asks suddenly as I was starting to come down from my sex high.

"Yes, Ikkaku?" I reply softly, shifting just to get more comfortable.

"Thanks for a great birthday present," he tells me, kissing the top of my head. I smile and nod.

"You're welcome, Ikkaku," I say, still smiling. "Happy birthday."

Everyone thinks that Ikkaku holds the leash in this relationship, and they would be right, to a point. I may be master, but Ikkaku is as far from a pet as Yachiru is from being a complete child no matter how she acts.


	11. 15: Memories and Chances - ByaJushiro

Title: Memories and Chances

Fandom: Bleach

Story: 15

Connected stories: N/A

Characters: Jūshirō/Byakuya

Word Count: 903

Requested by: Anon

Warnings: Nothing really

Reposted: August 7, 2017

AN: I still say this is my favorite pairing. And this does include hints of other pairings. Main is still the Jūshirō/Byakuya.

* * *

It has been many, many centuries since we first started dating each other. He was barely in the academy and I was quickly climbing the ranks to become a taicho with my very own fukutaicho. It's very interesting considering that I never really saw him as anything more then a child until one day he cornered me in my office, stripped, fell to his knees and sucked me dry.

After that, nothing could separate us. He continued on with his training and I became a taicho. For a short time, we did separate, he wanting a child and falling in love with his wife. But then she died and he came running back to me. I welcomed him back with open arms since I had been the one to call it quits.

During that time we were both lonelier then we had expected to. He made taicho and I got my only fukutaicho then and now. Kaien was a wonderful boy and greatly helpful for me, but still not my Bya-chan. Even now, calling him that makes him blush brightly. It is cute and usually makes me pounce him, taking him where ever we are. People have since learned to stay away any time they hear me say Bya-chan.

It is funny, really. We've been together for so many years that we've nearly lost count. But one fire haired male fighting his way into our lives and we know exactly how many centuries, years, days, hours, minutes and seconds we have been together. We came so close to losing each other because of that last fight between them.

It saddens me and makes me hurt even as I watch watch him sleep, his dark head laid upon my chest. I know that we need to talk about this want for Ichigo, but we haven't yet. The only other time we've actually wanted someone at the same time was when Byakuya was in the academy and after.

Kaien. My dear, wonderful fukutaicho. The one that Ichigo takes after so much. But, Kaien was so much happier, brighter. He certainly smiled more, that's for sure. Byakuya had a small thing going during their years at the academy, I know that much. Nothing much and they never got past a few kisses. It was more of an experimental thing. And then, after that, when Kaien became my fukutaicho, I found myself wanting him and told Byakuya.

But by the time we had admitted that we both wanted him, he had married a wonderful woman and we didn't want to break up the happy marriage. We agreed from that moment on we would tell the other if we found someone attractive and would discuss what we would do. And we have kept the pact from that day on.

We've had Renji, little Hanataro, Kisuke, and Issin in our bed at one time or another. Never for very long or for more then sex. Hanataro was the only one that came to us, wanting to lose his virginity to two that he could trust. He's a natural submissive and will make who ever finally catches him very, very happy.

But it was certainly surprising when we sat down to speak with each other about a new partner possibility. Though it did turn into us having good hard sex right there on his desk. I think Renji walked in on us with Ichigo. I know I heard a slight squeak and a thump before a yelled out "Kurosaki!" and the door slamming. I don't really know, but anytime he sees either of us, he blushes so prettily. It makes me hard just thinking about it.

After we had sex, getting it out of our systems for the moment, we had been able to talk about our feelings for Ichigo. We know that he won't ever be able to do a single night, being much like his mother, who believed in actual relationships. We talked about what we wanted to do and came to the decision that we would woo the little strawberry.

And we have started to woo him. Anytime one of us goes to the real world, we would head to a store and buy things that he needed or would want. It's gotten to the point where we peek at his grocery list for what he was going to buy when he went to the real world to visit family and friends.

We've found out he likes an expensive herbal mint shampoo, but preferred to have a vanilla scented liquid body soap that was cheaper. He liked spoofs to wash cloths and preferred softly scented bath oils to bubble baths. We also found out his love for books. He now had a large, custom built set of bookcases in his office and his home which were slowly filling up with books and scrolls.

He doesn't really know who keeps sending him stuff, but I've heard him say he would like to thank them. I have a feeling that he'll be thanking us sooner then he thinks. And all because of his allergy to mice, dead or alive. Right now, he's sleeping right across the hall, and I know he's not wearing a stitch of clothing. Now, all I have to do is convince Byakuya that it's time to jump the innocent little strawberry.

This time, we won't let our chance at having our third pass us by.


End file.
